


under the moonlight, we are beautiful

by AdelineVW7



Series: darling, home is where I am with you [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: She thinks she understands, because it has been the same for her, every day since she had joined him on this journey towards knowing and unknowing. Now she has learned what it is like to come face to face with desire. To have her lips ripen for kisses only he could pluck from her, to have her body ache in want—of the weight of him, the feel of him against her.[where Sasuke and Sakura come together for the first time, and become whole in the other's embrace]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: darling, home is where I am with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950553
Kudos: 44





	under the moonlight, we are beautiful

She knows he is there, that he is staring—she feels the tingle of it as it crosses her bare back. A palpable weight, almost—tenderly caressing, but also bristling with a hunger he could barely restrain. 

She thinks she understands, because it has been the same for her, every day since she had joined him on this journey towards knowing and unknowing. Now she has learned what it is like to come face to face with desire. To have her lips ripen for kisses only he could pluck from her, to have her body ache in want—of the weight of him, the feel of him against her. 

But it will only be a matter of time. They are hurtling towards an inevitable collision, a destined union—and she thrills to learn what would come of it. She plunges in. 

“You can come here, you know,” she calls, voice soft. “Sasuke-kun.” 

She hears no answer save for the crunching of leaves under his sandaled feet. She rises from the gently rippling water, and turns. She reveals herself to him in the moonlight, unafraid. 

Her form is sculpted marble under the silver moon. And yet he knew that if he were to reach out, his touch would meet only with warmth, and a delicate softness. She looks at him and there is trust, and sweet invitation in her eyes. So he wades into the lake, and meets her where she stands. She welcomes him with open arms. 

From there they move in synchrony, as if choreographed. He lets her peel away his clothing, as he devours the ripened bud of her mouth. She is sweet on his tongue; he revels in the taste of her. Their touches lead to a dissolution most tender, a fulfillment they both have ardently wished for though they were not aware of it. 

Midnight slowly bleeds into the dawn. In the diffuse glow of early morning, they find each other transformed, at home in the blessed newness of the world at daybreak. Whole, at long last. 


End file.
